All The Things He Never Dreamed
by everfaraway
Summary: Written in memory of my step-grandfather Contains characters from my Twin Phoenix story but doesn't quite fit into it.


All the Things He Never Dreamed

_**Author: I wrote this for a christmas contest on Deviantart, the only real rules: Tala had to be in it & of course it had to be X-mas themed. I figured why not post it on here too. I don't own anyone but Kiera, Kisa & Zeth. Enjoy & don't kill me cuz it's late for X-mas! **_

Snowflakes floated silently to earth and the wind had subsided for the most part after dusk, giving way to a beautiful night. Smoke rose up over rooftops, lights from shops and homes lit the streets and voices singing carols floated on the wind. It was winter time just outside of Moscow, Russia and on this given night, only one figure braved the cold alone. With his ivory skin and aquamarine eyes he could have pasted for an illusion formed by the swirling snow. That is, if you didn't take notice of his fire red hair and multicolored sweat suit. He was a child of the ice and snow, the very things his soul was made of.

"Why do I come out here to stare at these places Wolborg? And why can I never bring myself to go walk amongst them?" Tala whispered. Bursts of laughter penetrated the cold air from down below him. And yet they didn't help to lift the weight he felt on his shoulders. For many years, he had been forced to be strong and take on the role of a leader. It was a role he played well: giving orders, holding his head high and walking with his brothers beside and slightly behind him. Bryan was his closest friend, Spencer: the surprisingly gentle giant, Ian: his baby brother. Then of course there was Kai: handsome, unconquerable and extremely dangerous. He was such a contrast to his twin Kiera. She was beautiful, loving, motherly but at the same time: fiesty and short tempered.

"What are you doing up here?" Kiera walked up behind him, bundled up against the cold.

"I thought I was alone." he muttered.

"And that doesn't answer my question." she told him.

"I don't know." Tala admitted. Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"Talk to me." she told him.

"We're not like those people down there. We can't run around without any worries in the world like they do." he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"All the things we've seen, what we suffered through, the screams that still give us nightmares..."

"We can't forget those but we can live with them. We're stronger than the rest of the world because of what we all went through. Never forget that." she snapped.

He turned to look over his shoulder at her. Her pale skin was flushed pink from the cold, snowflakes dusted her clothes and clung to her long eyelashes. His heart skipped a beat at the beautiful young woman who he had the honor of calling his girlfriend. But it was her eyes that affected him the most: blue fire dancing in amethyst orbs, making his breath catch in his throat. "Come on, let's get back to the house." Tala told her.

"Never forget what I said." Kiera warned.

"I won't." he whispered. Sliding her hand into his, she led him down the hill towards the house they shared with their team, Kisa and Zeth.

A short time later, Tala rolled to his side next to Kiera. Her gloved hand rested on the pillow just inches from his head. Gently he ran his fingertips over the back of her hand, feeling a pronounced scar through the fabric. A shiver raced through her body and she pulled her hand back under the quilt. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." he promised quietly. They both had been thrown in the cold stone walls of the abbey more times than they could count. He bore the scars on his arms and shoulders from where the rough stone had torn the skin from his body while she had them on her back and her hand. "I swear I will tear out the throat of anyone who tries to hurt you." he swore. She scooted close to him, burying her face in his sweater. Somewhere else in the house christmas music was playing quietly as the snow continued to fall. For all of his young life, he'd never imagined he could be so content: being in love with a beautiful woman and enjoying his hard won freedom. Although, he probably wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Author: Not as sad as I thought it would be. This wasn't my original entry for the contest on DA, but I needed to vent after losing my step-grandfather. Hope u enjoyed. There shouldn't be any reason for flames but please review, thanks.**_

_**R.I.P. Roger Parks. You will be missed.**_


End file.
